powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blair/Blue Streak
Blair/Blue Streak is the Blue/Cyan ranger of the Wild West Coasters. She is based off the oldest Roller Coaster in operation at Cedar Point, Blue Streak. Unlike Mel, she is more like the stereotype of Pink/White Rangers in Super Sentai. She is portrayed by Emma Meisel who portrayed Ageolis Starner in GSA and Galaxy Squad. Character History As a Ranger Not much is known about Blair prior to her becoming a ranger other than she was apart of the school's rifle team. She was a little scared at first to face a foe that could easily "Take advantage of a weakling like me". However, she was able to pull her own and help fill the void of Ghost Rider's failing state. She worked with Stella/Steel Force and Takshiel/ Excalibur, and later Seamus Decker in place of Ian against the Vengeance Rangers. With Stella and Takshiel using the Mystic Coaster Megazord against the Stradun, the Wild West Coasters were in danger of not being prepared. She alone uncovered the map to the Millennium Carrier, which she wired up would assist the Coaster-Force Nitro as their carrier of Zords. However, she was oblivious to the fact it was missing a zord, Battalion Robo. This zord had fallen into the care of Valravn, which with help of Gatekeeper and Raptor got to Frontier town as part of a technology expo. The Wild West Coasters used it on a long awaited attack from the Vengeance Trio. They also helped the Coaster Force-Nitro defeat the White Walkers that were chasing them across America, and breaking their minds that Frontier Town was just apart of Cedar Point. Despite this, the ARC's decided to band together and face the Boma. Like the rest of her team, her story is incomplete, even after the Coaster War. She returned in Shattered Grid apart of the 199 Lunar Syndicate. This could be because of Jeff or Charles restoring them or coming from a time before the Coaster Force as Jeff gave them their ranger powers when he made them. Personality Despite being a markswoman, she is very much a girly girl and cheerleader in personality compared to the other ARC's/Rangers. Wild West Blue * Mach Zord (Shared with Diamondback, gave to Takshiel) * Quadron Zord (CF 23 only) * Transforming Frontier Rifle ** Jet Soul * Streaker Dagger 'Appearances: '''CF 13+14, 23, Nitro 12, 14-16, 20, 22-24, LM 35-37 Notes * She is similar to Cestro of the Aquitar Rangers as she is a light blue ranger on a core team. However is more like Madison in terms of gender and personality, unlike Tori * First female blue since Princess Kayla * Hera/Hangtime (Cyan-Tomboy), Corkscrew's (Navy), Vierra/Invertigo (sky blue), and Nora of Rebel Yell-Racer 75 (Blue-Tomboy) are also female Blue rangers (beyond Mel and Lavender) * The fact she was a markswoman in High School may connect to the backstory of the ride being connected to the local high school ** However, no school is seen or mentioned in Frontier Town besides this * Her suit is completely original (unlike the others which are retrofits of the original Himtisuranger suits, just like the Wild West Rangers in MMPR) * When she morphs, her logo has a Thunder bolt ** This sequence would be used used for Mean Streak in ep 20 See Also * Thunder Dolphin-Sentai Counterpart (as the Blue Ranger) from ''Himtisuranger Category:Female Blue Ranger Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Female (Android) Category:PR Gun-users Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Blue Ranger Category:Geauga Society Category:Geauga Society (Comic)